Angel Of Mine
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: The taste of cheep beer and chips disappear as Cas crushed his lips against Dean, who was shocked and felt his heart beat faster .


Dean always loved to be around women, he felt the man of the house .

As they licked their lips, and looked at him as they want to jump him here and now .

Their smell and how soft their skins are when they have sex .

Some voices are so loud as they sing for him, and then you have soft voices that sound so peaceful to him .

Their hands on his dick, or his back and sometimes he likes it as they squueze his ass .

But now ... Dean is really confused .

This woman was really but really into him, and yet Dean can't find himself to get hard or aroused . The woman tried everything, sitting on his lap, stroke his arm and his leg close to his dick .

Hell she even gave him a tongue kiss and nothing !

' Sorry to say honey, but are you maybe not into somthing else ? '

' What ? Why should I ? '

' First of all you don't react to anything I do, now I know I am attractive so it's not me . But my gender perhaps .'

' Well sorry to break it to you, but I am not gay and I think you are really hot .'

' Still in the closet maybe, is it not time to leave Nardia ? ' She winked and walker away .

Dean felt himself going red, as some laughed softly . So they heard her great, now his mood is really down . He walked away when someone said .' Don't have your panties in a twist honey ! ' Shouted a man .' Fuck off ! ' Dean shouted back and went to his impala, and hit the road back to the bunker .

Sam was reading a book, when he suddenly had to yawn and decided to hit the hay . ' Dean ? Is that you ? ' As he heard the door open .' No it's me the tooth fairy, to steal your little girly teeth ! '

Sam noticed that Dean was angry .' Wow man who decided to bite your ass .'

' Nothing because she decided that something else will bite my ass ! '

' Do I wanna know ? '

' Fuck off Sammy ! '

' First of all chill, and second it's Sam . And Third good night I am way too tired to deal with your princesse attitude .' Dean wanted to say something else, but suddenly Cas came as he looked at them .' Good evening .'

' Good night you mean, see you guys tomorrow .'

' Good night Sam .'

Dean lifted his middle finger, which Cas quickly covered .' Dean that's not nice .'

' Well I don't wanna be nice ! '

Sam was out of the room, and Dean went to kitchen to get some beer and chips . Castiel followed quick .

' Do you have a bad night at the bar Dean ? '

' How do you ... '

' Every week on the same day you go to a bar and pick up a female, and mate with her in your room and then you dump her ... Which is not nice, who knows how many offsprings you have .'

' Really Cas ? Really ? '

' Well yes I mean ...'

' Stop .. Just stop and yes I have bad night, because this ' _Female _' decided I have to get out to closet .'

' Why you are not in a closet .'

' It's ... Something someone says to someone who is gay, and he or she hide it ... you know ... keeping a secret from everyone else .' Dean blushed drinking his beer, and a handful of chips in his hand .

' Why do they keep it a secret ? I don't see the problem .'

' Not everyone is on the same ' _I accept it_ ' boat, there are really bastards out in this world who will kill you if you are gay . '

' But father accept you all, I know he does because he wants that the humans love and accept each other . I .. I also accept who you are Dean, you make mistakes but you are a great man . '

' Well thank you Cas, but still I don't get laid and I really ... ' Dean almost drink his beer, but suddenly it fell on the floor, as Cas grabbed him .

The taste of cheep beer and chips disappear as Cas crushed his lips against Dean, who was shocked and felt his heart beat faster .

Cas stopped kissing him .' I .. I always liked you Dean, your soul was so bright the first time I saw it . And you are like I said a great man, who make mistakes like everyone but has heart to save people and you always kept looking out for Sam . I ... Fall more and more in love with you .. '

Dean was quiet as he listen, he was turning red from the blushing . Castiel saw it and thought he was getting mad .' Sorry Dean I will ... ' He wanted to leave, but Dean held him .

' Then you are the same Cas, not everyone is perfect . You angels aren't perfect, you proved that to me . You proved me that you can feel sad, angry and want to give . You can fall in love, you make mistakes and you do so much to make it right . You know God's plan as they told you, but you still do things that you know they were your choices and not God's and that makes me happy . That can think of yourself, maybe ...'

Dean leaned forward Castiel for the first time, felt the one blushing now .' Maybe you are what I need, and I am the one you need .'

' Dean ...'

' The night is young Cas very young ... '

**( Next day ) **

Sam's alarm decided he has to get up and start the day .' Man ...' He stood up as he slowly walked to the kitchen . He walked in and his eyes wide open now as he walked backwards, he waited for 5 seconds and walked back in and walked away again . He waited 15 second and walked in again .

' Really Dean ! I am happy for you but come on ! '

' Shut your cake hole Sammy ! '

' Why don't you do it in your bedroom and it's Sam ! '

' Dean said we are not supposed to talk about it .'


End file.
